


Oblivious [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney and John fail to pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330130) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Length:** 0:53:30  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oblivious) (49 MBs) || [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oblivious-audiobook) (25.7 MBs)  
Links take you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.

Cover art by cybel.


End file.
